This invention relates to a method and means for laying sod.
Historically, sod has been grown in nurseries, fields or the like and has been cut in long rectangular strips, rolled and transported to the desired location. The rolls of sod are then manually carried to the bare ground and are manually unrolled into position. The task of rolling, carrying, positioning and unrolling is time consuming, burdensome and expensive.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a novel method and means for laying sod.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for laying sod including means for transporting the sod over the area to be sodded as well as including means for precisely positioning the sod members on the ground.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for laying sod including means for positioning the sod members thereon.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method and means for laying sod which greatly reduces the manual labor connected therewith.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method and means for laying sod which is economical.